Elephant Star
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: The Ducklings and the penguins start to worry when their mother and their leader start exchanging glances with eachother. FIrst ever Mother Duck x Skipper story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, you're staring again." A little duckling commented beside mother duck as she was indeed staring at the the leader penguin who had passed by her habitat carying a microphone moments after the rest of his team had passed by. The penguin had given her a small, yet heavily noticeable wink before passing by as casually as he could. This action combined with his uncharacteristically calm demeanor was enough to make her stare at the handsome penguin, and continue to stare until he turned the corner and left her line of vision.

"Mommy?" The young duckling spoke again with a borderline worried tone to his voice. The mother duck turned her head to face her child and upon doing so realized that most of her ducklings had crowded around her and giving her similar concerned looks. The mother duck immediately laughed awkwardly in a futile attempt todistract the currently unwanted attention of her children.

"Don't worry darlings, mommy's fine. She just saw something that interested her and..."

"Mommy's got a crush on King Julien!" Eggy exclaimed from across the pond where he was currently practicing dance moves that the king himself had taught him during his lesson earlier that day. The other ducklings immediately glared at him and similarly to his idol the young duckling remained oblivious to the glares and immediately ran up to his mother.

"Oh that's great! Then King Julien can be my dad, and we can practise dancing everyday and...Ahh what are you doing!" Eggy exclaimed as two of the ducklings picked him up and tossed him into the pond, where he immediately forgot his species and started to struggle against the water. Ignoring his cries for help the ducklings immediately went back to interrogating their mother.

"We saw you staring at Skipper." A duckling said to his mother, who appeared to have lost herself in thought after the mention of the penguin's name. A duckling then started snapping his imaginary fingers in front of his mom's face in a futile attempt to get her to, pardon the pun, snap out of it.

"She's got it bad." One of the hatchlings said with a sigh that was received with nods by the other hatchmate.

"I know it's crushing to know that the great King Julien won't be our new dad, but could somebody snap out of their depression and help me!" Eggy shouted from the pond where he was currently 'drowning'. His siblings looked at eachother before sighing and waddling off to help their brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper, why did you stare at miss Duck earlier?" Private asked Skipper later in the HQ as the rest of the members of his team were currently preparing themselves for bed, referring to the small glance that Skipper gave to the mother duck when he and his team passed her earlier that day when they were walking back from the days mission. Skipper immediately looked down upon the young penguin and chuckled.

"That was simple protocol young Private, I was merely checking to see if there was any hazrds within the area that might have caused harm to fall upon our cute little friends." Skipper explained, which caused Private's face to fall into an even more confused expression.

"I still don't understand Skipper, you never looked at any of the ducklings or move your eyes around the habitat, all you did was glance towards miss Duck." Private said, with an obvious naive tone to his voice that would have made anybody who was currently in such an awkward state feel the urge to chuckle and pat the young penguin on the head.

"Well maybe I suspect that mother duck is a secret agent and I was studying her to confirm my suspicions!" Skipper exclaimed, his weak excuse apparently worked on his young recruit for the confused expression soon turned into an expression of fear.

"A secret agent, here, who could she be working for?" Private, Skipper fought the urge to grin at his small recruit and without thinking responded to his question.

"I don't know yet, which is why i'm planning to do some recon tonight to gather some intel on her." Skipper said, then instantly regretted his decsion upon realizing that he would now have to back up his promise by possibly hiding in the bushes and spying on the secret object of his affections like a pervert.

"Well good luck, and tell me what you find out in the morning." Private said as he saluted his leader and climbed into his bunk. Leaving Skipper to sigh as he started to climb out of the HQ towards the task of pretending to spy on Ms. Duck.


End file.
